Total Drama:The Murder
by mugheessaeed2002
Summary: The Total Drama people starting getting killed off one by one of Bridgette's 17th Birthday with a traitor among them who wanted revenge. :p Enjoy! THE KILLERS HAVE BEEN REVEALED AND THE STORY HAS ENDED!MY FIRST COMPLETE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,this is my first story hope you like it. :) Canon Couples and Fanon Couples(LindsayxJustin)** **and (NoahxIzzy).TDROTI never is narrated by me. :P Campers get lines later in the game.**

Everyone had been invited to Bridgette's 17th Birthday after the 3rd season had been was a happy site as the show had come to an end and Bridgette had this planned as a reunion did the once campers know that a traitor was among them.

Every camper was on a rented limousine and even Blaineley decided to soon as everyone went inside Bridgettes home they all gave her there gifts such a a new surfboard given by Gwen and a song for her written by Trent.

As they all began to sing Happy Birthday and Beth turned off the lights so that Bridgette could blow the candles and make a wish ,someone else in the darkness blowed the candles and it was darkness everywhere,a gunshot was heart and then a bloodcurdling scream.

Then Geoff turned the lights on again and everyone gasped at the sight of Courtney lying across the floor with a bullet in her was not a pretty wept in tears while people began accusing each other of the people believed it was Heather and Alejandro.

LeShawna then yelled,''QUUIETTTTTTTTTT!Now listen,one of us has done this dasterdly deed,so we must try to get out of this house as soon as possible.''

Then she told Bridgette,''I am sorry but your birthday has to be cancelled.''

Geoff patted the weeping Bridgette and said,''There,there it's alright.''

Then Duncan said,''The Doors locked.''

Harold came from the living room and said,''The phone lines are cut.''

Then Bridgette got back to her senses and said they can sort this out in the morning but for now they need to get some sleep.

Room 1:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Katie and Sadie

Room 2:Beth,Ezekial,Noah,Izzy,Eva,Tyler,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Blaineley

Room 3:Heather,Owen,Duncan,Harold,DJ

**Read and Review.**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Ezekial,Noah,Izzy,Eva,Tyler,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Blaineley,Heather ,Owen,Duncan,Harold,DJ**

**Dead:Courtney**

**P.S Future Chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,since i got my first review i decided to update. :D Enjoy!Staring POV(Part of Views)**

**Blaineley's POV**

This has Alejandro written all over it.I mean he was so embarassed when he lost to his GF in the finals more importantly to a girl *smirk*.

**Duncan's POV**

I have to be brave and get through this like a man *sniff*Oh whats the use!I was about to ask her out.

**LeShawna's POV**

Me and some others agree it was Heather.I mean that girl wanted revenge on all of us so this is a great way.

**Geoff's POV**

****Oh come on!Right on her birthday!Well still it is scary knowing there is a killer in here.

***Room Scenes***

****Room 1 seems pretty and Gwen are discussing who they think is the killer,Justin and Lindsay are making out(Not caring about the killer),Geoff is trying to get Bridgette to calm down,Trent is trying to explain to Katie and Sadie that he already has a GF but they keep arguing .

Room 2 is a and Blaineley are accussing each other of being the killer ,Cody is trying to get away from Sierra,Eva and Tyler are arguing over whos better at sports and Eva starts getting angry and chases him around the room knocking lamps,tables etc.,Noah and Izzy are making out and Beth is trying to Explain to homeschool Ezekial 1+1=2 not Pie!

Room 3 is even is weeping over Courtney and takes his revenge out over Harold who challenges Duncan to a fight,Heather is trying to get her beauty sleep and DJ is trying to explain to Owen there are more important things in life than food.

***When everyone is asleep***

A person tip-toes to a bed and slits the throat of a guy and leaves.

***Morning***

Harold's scream wakes everyone up and they all rush to Cabin 3 where poor animal lover DJ has blood dripping from his bed and his lifeless body on gasps at the sight of their beloved friend.

**Read and Review.**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Geoff,Bridgette,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Ezekial,Noah,Izzy,Eva,Tyler,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Blaineley,Heather ,Owen,Duncan,Harold**

**Dead:Courtney,DJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!Read and Review.**

***The Afternoon DJ died***

****Duncan was out strolling for a walk and he had gotten over Courtney when suddenly something appeared from the bushes .

**Duncan's POV**

Its you!

**Killer's POV**

Yes,and you are next on the death list so bye bye.

Unfortunately for the killer Duncan had just sharpened a spear and was ready to fight but the killer had already planned this with Courtney's Death(meaning he knew Duncan would be devastated over this and would go outside) as he had hidden a few time bombs read beneath Duncan.

*BOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOM*

Everyone immediately rushed to the scene and the killer had left and joined them with their horror struck faces of seeing Duncan's head on his own spear and his body parts were hurled in all directions.

Gwen threw herself into the arms of Trent and Bridgette fainted into the arms of Geoff . All the boys saluted at their former brave camper while all the girls shed tears.

***That night***

****The killer was in the mood for a kill so while everyone was setting the plates at the dining table they took off the power and as everyone screamed and ran in all directions someone pushed Beth and she bumped into Cody who landed on the table which sent all the plates hurling forward from the table and while everyone ducked the killer had one of the campers in they're grip and the plates,spoons,forks and knives got straight into their the lights turned on again and everyone saw Harold lying dead on the floor with forks,knives,plate pieces and spoons all stabbed into his body.

LeShawna burst into tears.

**Cody's POV**

I'm still suspicious of who bumped into me that time.

**Gwen's POV**

Who could have done such a thing!

***When everyone was asleep***

The killer was in the mood for another murder and so they set out for another killer had an extreme hatred for the people of Killer they went straight to a guys bed and stabbed his chest and left.

***The next morning***

****Bridgette's screamed made everyone rush to Cabin 1 while some were already there .Her and Geoff were in the same bed so she had blood all over her sweater and broke into tried to comfort her when Tyler called for everyone's attention.

**Tylers POV**

Aiming for the couple of Duncan and Courtney,animal-lover DJ, Beat boxing Harold and Party Guy Geoff,we have to stay safe from the killer and I think judging by Geoff's death the next person who is gonna be killed and we have to help is...*OMPF*

Tyler fell with a gunshot in his head and his lifeless gasped.

**4 deaths in one chapter surprised?Sorry to all Duncan and Harold fans but they had to go because Duncan and Courtney's relationship and Duncan's hatred with Harold is so overrated and besides they were the next people on the death 's death was completely unexpected and it was a last minute thought and Tyler actually has a great mind and i left it with a cliffhanger without everyone's thoughts on Tyler's death and well he couldn't have lasted much longer anyway.**

**Next Chapter:**

**A person confesses their love for of the wonder twins will face their end(Hint Hint,Katie and Sadie are not the killers)Another person will also die.**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Bridgette,Katie,Sadie,Beth,Ezekiel,Noah,Izzy,Eva,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Blaineley,Heather ,Owen**

**Dead:Courtney,DJ,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,Tyler**


	4. Chapter 4

*Tyler's Death*

Gwen:Nice Guy,Athletic and kind.

Heather:Well most of us didn't know him that well but I guess he was OK.

LeShawna:That guy was with me in about 16 shows *sniff*

Cody:Great Buddy,the killer is so mean.

Anonymous:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!I WAS ABOUT TO ASK HIM OUT!

Everyone Gasped.

Yes its true i liked him but never got to confess my love for him .E-E-E-V-A- do you really mean that?,said everyone.

Eva's POV

If any of you losers ever says even a word to me about him i'm gonna beat you up.

*That Afternoon*

Everyone was having lunch discussing over the killer,some shocked,others decided it was time for a ordered Bridgette to get her surfboard and then she banged it over the window which was locked and decided it was made of gasped and said that they were glass but noone was even paying attention to her .

*Room 2*

As everyone returned to their rooms the room 2 people were shocked to see Eva's lifeless body shredded to bits on her rushed to call the others who were immediatly at the scene when a gunshot was heard and Katie was seen lying dead in the screamed and yelped while the killer dragged her away but the campers were so busy looking at Katie that they didn't notice a camper and Sadie missing.

*By the killer and Sadie*(I lied about 1 wonder twin dieing)

The killer was wearing some kind of costume so Sadie could not observe who was it but the killer said they would set her free if she told them the next person to quickly screamed,''OWEN!'' and the killler stabbed a knife in her tummy and in a few seconds she was next and he was very easy because the killer had smelly food which he would like and as soon as he reached the room a blade sliced his body in half .

*The next day*

Everyone went to the Living Room where they food Sadie and Owen's lifeless bodies on the lights turned off and Beth went to turn the light switch on .It did but she was sizzled to death as she pressed it .Justin gasped as On the Sofa,he saw Blaineley's body which was fully electrocuted with an lights turned off again and some people hid underneath the they turned on again Ezekial lay on the coffee table dead.

**Cody's POV**

Not trying to be mean but none of us knew him well so it was not much of a loss ,i guess.

**BloodBath happened this I got rid of some characters that were not needed anymore. Beth got some minor roles screaming and shouting and bumping into Cody etc. so it was time for her ,the only adult on the show never got a mention as noone cared about her and she played on her laptop all day and Sadie had to go cause they never make it far enough and Eva after confessing her love for Tyler made the killer so angry that they thought she had to knew the killers identity because he saw them sharpening their knife and he was gonna tell the campers who it was but because of his idiotic personality he got killed before he could' is too overrated like Duncan and he had to go.**

**P.S Bridgette has a mansion and sorry theres not much drama on getting out but the campers know if they try to get out they will be the next to go.**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Bridgette,Noah,Izzy,Cody,Sierra,Alejandro,Heather **

**Dead:Courtney,DJ,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,Tyler,Owen,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Beth,Blaineley,Ezekial**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter you like it!The Drama Starts.**

**Sierra's POV**

**Noone and i mean noone will take my Cody.*Calls everyone into the lounge***

**Noah's POV**

**Uhm can't you see i was reading?!**

**Heather's POV**

**Shut it,this is a life and death situation and all you care about is reading.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Girll we already know its Else?**

**Heather's POV**

**If it was me , why aren't you dead yet?**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Rich Girl,oh you did not just go there!**

**Trent and Cody's POV**

**Calm Down Guys!Its more important to find a way out of here then you two babbling.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Wait Bridgette don't you have a chimney.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**I do but its kind off blocked and we only open it for the winters.**

**Justin's POV**

**Dumboes, why hasn't anyone tried to break down the door or even try to open it!**

**Alejandro's POV**

**Fine Mi Amour!Ill show you that its unbreakable*turns doorknob and sizzles to death.***

**Everyone**

**JUSTINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Heather's POV**

**You no good backstabbing *****************************************************************.**

**Everyone Gasps.**

**I hope your next!**

***Lights turn off***

**Trent's POV**

**Everyone stay calm and go into your respective rooms before the killer gets you.*someone or something touches his shoulder***

**RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

**Gwen's POV**

**Relax its just me!**

***lights turn on***

**Izzy's POV**

**I was eating some cake when some jerk turned off the WHERES OWEN!**

**Everyone**

**Hes dead...**

**Izzy's POV**

**IZZYYY WILLL MAKE THE KILLLER PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!*RUNS AWAY***

**LeShawna's POV**

**Where has she been all this time?**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Idk she was always out late at night for some excuse.**

**Cody's POV**

**Wait most of the kills happen at night so shes the only one who was out the whole must be her !**

**Heather's POV **

**He does have a point.**

**Justin's POV**

**Ok everyone sorry for what happened but i have assigened weapons for some people.i have five weapons.**

**Heather and LeShawna you both get a shotgun,Trent you get a bow and arrow,I get a grenade blaster and Cody gets an AK47.**

**Cody's POV **

**AWESOME!**

**Gwen's POV**

**Question ,no offence,but why do Heather and LeShawna get a gun?**

**Justin's POV**

**Have you ever seen those two in battle?!**

**Gwen's POV**

**Ummm welll no .**

**Justin's POV**

**So theres no reason for asking.**

**Alright everyone go find Izzy and bring her back here .First person to do so will get the Super Mega Deluxe Civel Defence Gun!GOOOOOOOOO!Oh,and you guys stay here.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**But we want to help too.**

**Justins POV**

**Well you can't cause if you try to escape you will die casue the windows are made of plastic and they'll burn the whole house if you try.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Oh and by the way ,the balconys blocked too. :(**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Duhhh ,why are we still in this house?**

***lights turn off***

**Noah's POV**

**Oh thats just great,i can't see my book!**

***Slit slit slice scream yelp***

**Uh oh.**

***Lights turn on***

**Gwen's POV**

**Well not much to say ,he was getting annoying and didn't care whether he lived or died.**

***2 and a half hours later***

**Everyone returns and LeShawna appears with Izzy.**

**Apparently,LeShawna saw Izzy making a blue print for killing the murderer.**

**Izzy's POV**

**Wait what if someone other than the campers is in this house!?**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Impossible because the whole house has just been searched and nothing has been found so its obviously a camper .**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Ok,who ever the killer is what did we ever do to you?**

***LIGHTS TURN OFF***

***Scream***

***LIGHTS TURN ON***

**Gwen's POV**

**Hey,look a note.**

**''****_Hey,campers,one thing i can tell you is i am a camper and if you made it this far it means that i don't hate you but your stable._**

**_When we reach the final 5 we will reveal our identity.P.S No more kills for the next 24 !~Killers''_**

**LeShawna's POV**

**THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!?1**

**Izzy's POV**

**Wait i know who the killer its 2 it means a couple and the only couple whose both members are still alive are Gwen and Trent.**

**Gwen and Trent's POV**

**Wait guys we didn't do this!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Im on Gwen's side ,she has nothing against us.**

**Justin's POV**

**Well I guess that is enough for one time to get some sleep.**

***Everyone goes to their rooms and gets ready for bed .Heather ,the sole person of cabin 3 goes to cabin 2.***

**Who Liked this chapter?It was just for explaining some of the drama happening and why the campers couldn't get out plus i got rid of Alejandro whom most of the girls liked and Noah and no discussion there cause noone liked him very to all Al and Noah fans!**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Bridgette,Izzy,Cody,Sierra,Heather**

**Dead:Courtney,DJ,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,Tyler,Owen,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Beth,Blaineley,Ezekial,Noah,Alejandro**


	6. Chapter 6

**The killers are revealed.**

***The Next Morning***

**Izzy's POV**

**I wannna beee crazzyyyyy!I have been working all night on that blueprint and the killer is gonnnna payyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Good Thing,we found BBQ Chips in one of the cabinets.1 Pack for everyone.**

**Cody's POV**

**OMG!I love BBQ chips mmmmm om nom mother says they make me hyper but i *Swings on chandelier in living room***

**Gwen's POV**

**People think its me and Trent because we are the only couple who aren't seperated but that isn't our fault.**

**Trent's POV**

**I would risk my life for Gwen and let her live on no matter what!**

**Heather's POV**

**Hmmmm Noah was my guess for the killer but I guess he is gone now so one of us if just acting like in the show and is pretty smart along with they're partner.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**I still feel guilty that I invited everyone and thats how all the lives were lost... :'(.**

**Sierra's POV**

**Aww,its so cute to see Cody eat. :) :D :P**

**Lindsay's POV**

**Why are we still in this house?I need to go home and dye my hair and wear more makeup.**

**Justin's POV**

**Oh c'mon i want to make out with can't this just end?!**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Alright guys the killers said they will reveal themselves when we reach the final 5 so that means they are planning to kill three more we have to watch ourselves!**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Well me,Heather,Justin,Trent and Cody have weapons so we can protect one person each i guess.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Great idea!**

**I'll make a chart .**

**Trent=Gwen**

**Cody=Sierra**

**Justin=Lindsay**

**Heather=Bridgette**

**LeShawna=Izzy**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Wait ya mean i have to go with crazy girl!**

**Bridgette's POV**

**I'm afraid so.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Out of all the people *********.**

**Bridgette's POV**

**Ok now everyone split and if you find any clues bring them back it?**

**Everyone**

**Yeah.**

***With Heather and Bridgette***

***Rustle***

**Heather's POV**

**Did u hear something?**

**Bridgette's POV**

**No?**

***Suddenly the killer appears out of nowhere and Kidnaps Bridgette ***

***Heather looks back and doesn't find her and feels a slight chill***

***When she Looks straight again ,the second killer is right in front of her ***

**Heather's POV**

**SHIIIIIIT! is all she can say as she shoots her gun and the shots all miss but unluckily for her the killer shoots her five times ,three in the face and two in the then dies instantly.**

***Elsewhere***

**Bridgette is being taken captive by the second killer says if she answers one question and the answer is right she will be set free.**

**The killer asks,''Who are the killers?''**

**Bridgette screams,''SIERRRA AND CODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**But once again the killer lied as all they needed was the next person/people to kill and easily shoots her seven times and then throws her lifeless body on the floor.**

***With everyone except Sierra and Cody as the other people had merged together after bumping into each other***

**LeShawna's POV**

**She is the leader here and finds Heathers lifeless body right beneath screams but as the campers start looking Izzy spots Bridgette's body down the hall and leads everyone there they gasp at the sight of their beloved friend.**

**Izzy's POV**

**Ok,so we know that everyone except us and Sierra and Cody are have to find those 2 quick as the killer only needs to kill 1 more before they trap us.**

***Everyone splits up and rush to different places again calling Sierra and Cody's Names.**

***With Sierra and Cody***

**S-S-s-S-s-S-S-s-s-I-E-RRRRRR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-A im scared.**

**Sierra's POV**

**Dont worry i gotcha.**

**Except they didn't know both of the killers were following them and as they turned to a corner ,the second killer threw a timebomb which landed on Sierra and she exploded ran as fast as he could and bumped into the others (who for some reason had merged again after finding nothing) .He screamed that the killers got Sierra and the campers knew it was floor beneath them fell as like a secret passageway they had made without Bridgette and her family ever noticing.**

**As everyone fell ,they all dropped into tube like containers with the two killers right in front of them on thrones wearing their costume.**

**1st Killers POV**

**Now you might be thinking if all of you are here who are we and why did we do it?**

**Well first of all two of you 7 are specially designed robots who act like humans.**

***Everyone gasps***

**Now the two tubes with the robots will instantly explode but don't worry your tubes are fire proof so they're debris will stay in.**

**2nd killers POV**

**And now as we reveal the first killers identity.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol!I am leaving it at a cliffhanger like so killing was a Cody stalker and she had to be killed because the campers had suspicion on her and Cody,Heather was killed because she always makes it to the end but its my story so my was too evil also had a lot of suspicion as it was her party .(Will be explained next chapter).How they did it is explained.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Who are the killers?**

**Any Survivors?**

**Why did they do it?**

**Will they get caught?**

**Find out now on the epic finish of TDM!**

**Alive:LeShawna,Gwen,Justin,Lindsay,Trent,Izzy,Cody**

**Dead:Courtney,DJ,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,Tyler,Owen,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Beth,Blaineley,Ezekial,Noah,Alejandro,Sierra,Heather,Bridgette**

**Read and Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Finallllle!**

**The First Killler issssss .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Justin's robot explodes* Justin!**

***Everyone gasps***

**LeShawna's POV**

**No shocker ta me. I grew suspicious of him since the first day when Courtney was murdered .Also I saw his shining teeth in the darkness pushing someone when Harold was murdered.**

**Cody's POV**

**SO IT WAS YOU!Beth apologized to me because she bumped into said someone pushed her so the pusher was Justin. -_- -.-**

**Second killer's POV**

**I told you to keep your mouth shut! ,they said to Justin.**

**Anyways,anyone have any guesses on who the second killer is?**

***Everyone except LeShawna and Trent***

**Izzy.**

**Izzy's POV**

**What really guys?Just because i act weird doesn't mean i would kill you all.**

**LeShawna and Trent's POV**

**Lindsay.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**What guys why me?**

**LeShawna and Trent's POV**

**You have been acting dumb and you are Justin's GF.**

**Justin's POV**

**Lets see if any of you are right.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Lindsays Robot Explodes***

**LeShawna and Trent's POV**

**WE KNEW IT!**

**Yes,its me . **

**Cody's POV**

**But why did you guys do it?**

**Justin's POV**

**First of all i get to be the 4th out on the show out all of you losers ,then I lose again in the second season and then they don't pick me for the third season.I never got enough screen time so i wanted revenge.**

**Lindsay's POV**

**None of you ever wished me goodbye when i left in the first season because of ******** Heather **

**and the second season i got out once again and again in the third thought i was dumb while i stood up for everyone and what do i get? nothing!**

**Justin's POV**

**But we have another surprise for you all there are three killers but the third one only did one kill but it was the hardest and they were the only person they wanted revenge on.**

***Every one still in the tubes gasps***

**Lindsay's POV**

**Yes that means,that either Trent,Gwen,LeShawna,Cody or Izzy is the third killer.**

***Everyone except LeShawna***

**Izzy.**

***Izzy's POV***

**Again?Really?**

***LeShawna's POV***

**Gwen.**

***Everyone Eyes her***

**Well yeah, can't you figure it out?Izzy is obviously not the killer ,Cody can't be it either because he was with Sierra when she was killed and Cody would never do that,Trent would never kill any of his fellow team mates and I am not the killer. :)**

**Besides,I even know Gwen's she lost the first season to Owen,noone came to console her and she wanted ,the hardest and fattest person to kill was Owen and Gwen is the killer.**

**Justin's POV**

**Well lets see if you are right..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.*Gwens Robot Explodes***

***Everyone except LeShawna in the tubes shrieks***

**LeShawna's POV**

**I rest my case.**

***Gwen appears out of the darkness***

**Gwen's POV**

**LeShawna you are pretty smart aren't you?And yes that was the reason i got rid of overrated famous Owen.**

**LeShawna tell you what i will let you pick the first person to play our fun .If you do not name a camper you yourself will get shredded with lasers.**

**LeShawna's POV**

**Uhhhhh Izzy,nothing can beat that girl.**

**Justin's POV**

**I'll take it from here Gwen is what he says as he slices Gwen's body in didn't need her anymore anyway.**

**Gwen's POV**

**Unhhhh Justinehnehnn...(noone really cared cause she killed the most loveable contestant)**

**Justin's POV**

**Ok Izzy Truth or Dare?**

**Izzy's POV**

**Izzy want dare to show Owen she is brave.**

**Justin's POV**

**Ok,Get in that hottub and stay there for 5 minutes.**

**(Izzy jumps into the hottub)**

***Justin turns the hottub on at 180 degrees and Izzy is fried to death***

**LeShawna,Trent and Cody's POV**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!**

**LeShawna breaks open her tube and starts shooting like crazy followed by the other and Lindsay also start shooting.*BAM*Lindsay is shot dead by LeShawna .*Justin gasps***

**HOW DARE YOU?!  
*Justin shoots a grenade at Cody and he explodes***

**18 down 1 sadly dead and 2 to go.**

**Trent and LeShawna both shoot at the same time at Justin and it hits while his shot instantly and LeShawna high five each other!Then they give a moment of silence to their dear then find a button in Justin's press it and all the doors ,windows and even the secret passageway opens.**

**They run outside and report the whole story to the police who immediatly rush to the scene and it is all on the news on the title off''TDI CAST SHOT DEAD,TWO SURVIVE.''**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**If anyone is thinking what about Chris and Cheff,well lets just say they were shooting season 4 unknowingly to the veteran cast.**

**~~~~~~~~Aftermath~~~~~~~~~**

**Trent and LeShawna both went to the same college and got married soon enough after graduating .Trent become a Musician while LeShawna became a fashion designed and had her own line of clothes called ''FAWNA''.**

**Survivors:LeShawna,Trent**

**Dead:Courtney,DJ,Harold,Duncan,Geoff,Tyler,Owen,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Beth,Blaineley,Ezekial,Noah,Alejandro,Sierra,Heather,Bridgette,Cody,Izzy**

**Killers (Dead):Gwen,Justin,Lindsay**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
